


The One With The Safety Blanket

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blankets, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nico is such a good boyfriend, Safety Items, Will is hypersensitive to textures, kinda OOC, safety blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: After a particularly bad day all Will wants to do is curl up with his boyfriend and his safety blanket, only to find that his blanket is nowhere to be found.Cue Nico being boyfriend of the year and trying to cheer him up.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	The One With The Safety Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I call this “I project into Will too much: the fic”
> 
> I headcanon Will as being a very sensory person who has an aversion to a lot of textures. I know not everyone HCs this, but it makes me feel better about being a texture-based person myself. 
> 
> Not proofread
> 
> *I don’t own these characters*

When Nico returned to Cabin Thirteen after a long day of instructing swordsmanship classes, he didn’t expect to see the place torn to shreds. He _really_ didn’t expect to see Will in the middle of the mess.

Rather than being mad, he was confused. 

“Did you develop some tornado power I didn’t know about?” Nico asked nonchalantly, unclipping his sword from his belt and leaning it against the wall by the door. 

“I can’t find it!” Will exclaimed, pushing over a mound of clothes and beginning to search through it for what seemed like the second or third time. 

Nico arched a brow, shrugging off his leather jacket. He hung it up on the wall with their other jackets. He was barely able to take his shoes off without stepping on anything. 

“Can’t find what, hon?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest and staring at his boyfriend. 

“My blanket!” The blonde groaned, sitting down on the edge of the completely stripped bed. 

Will buried his face in his hands, and Nico could see the way his shoulders began to tremble. The son of Hades trudged through the piles of things that covered the floor, his frown deepening. He sat down beside his boyfriend. 

“Have you checked your cabin?” He asked, placing a hand on Will’s back.

“Of course I have!” Will dropped his hands into his lap. “But I usually keep it in here! It’s always in here, on your bed.” He sniffled, wiping his cheeks. “I’ve had a bad day and I just want to curl up with it but-but I can’t!” 

Nico’s heart broke. Will had this big yellow blanket, essentially a huge safety blanket, he always slept under. It had taken permanent residence in Nico’s cabin ever since Will had practically moved in. 

It was a known fact that Will was a very sensory person. He was very sensitive to certain fabrics and all sorts of other feelings. The blanket was a guaranteed way to calm him down after even the worst of days in the infirmary. It was the softest blanket he had ever owned, even Nico enjoyed it. 

It never left the cabin, it had to be there somewhere. 

“Oh, Sunspot.” Nico sighed, wrapping his arms around Will and pulling the blonde closer. “We’ll find it, don’t worry.” 

Will wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s waist, holding him for dear life. He hid his face away in Nico’s neck, choking on a sob. He was so overwhelmed. The infirmary had been busy since the most recent game of capture the flag, and the son of Apollo was beginning to get overworked. 

Actually- scratch that, he was far past overworked. 

Nico rocked them back and forth, placing a kiss against Will’s head. “Hey, Curly, it’s okay.” He whispered. “How about I make the bed and I’ll look for your blanket? You just try to relax, _mio amore_.” 

Will took a shaky breath, nodding slowly. He let his boyfriend go, pulling back to wipe his face off. He got to his feet, wrapping his arms around himself as he waited for Nico to remake the bed. 

Nico got up from the bed and cupped Will’s cheeks, pulling him down to kiss his forehead. He smiled softly at the blonde before going to grab the pile of sheets and blankets off of the floor. He stole a few glances over at his boyfriend, sighing softly. Will was chewing on the skin on the sides of his thumb, something Nico knew he did when he was nervous. 

He made the bed, layering all the dark blankets. It looked incomplete without the bright yellow blanket on top. It was nowhere to be seen. He breathed out a small sigh, then pat the bed.

“All done, Hon.” Nico said with a small smile, hoping he could help the tall boy relax even without his safety item. 

Will wordlessly crawled onto the bed, slipping under the covers. He curled up on his side, pressing the face against the pillows. Nothing had the same feel as his blanket. He looked up, his eyes meeting Nico’s. 

“Lay with me?” He croaked. 

The son of Hades nodded, quickly moving to lay down with his boyfriend. He brushed his hand through Will’s curls. The blonde sighed, tipping his head forward against Nico’s chest. 

“I don’t know where it is…” he mumbled, blinking back more tears. 

“I know, Will, but we’ll find it. It’s around here somewhere.” Nico whispered. “And if all else fails I’ll get you a new one.” 

“I don’t want a new one...I want mine…” The son of Apollo whimpered. “I just want it back…” His voice broke.

Nico’s heart broke for the second time. There was so much hurt in the blonde’s voice, and he couldn’t do anything about it. All he could do is rub his boyfriend’s back and keep him safe. 

He lost track of how long they laid there, all he knew was the sun had set and the only light was from the purple LED lights around the windows and the glowy stars on the ceiling. 

The ravenette looked down at Will, surprised to find the boy asleep. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s freckled forehead. He brushed Will’s hair back, taking a moment to caress his cheek. 

A quiet knock on the cabin door made Nico jump slightly. 

He frowned, carefully detangling himself from Will before getting up. He tucked his boyfriend in, then went to get the door. 

“Kayla?” He tilted his head to the side at the sight of the familiar head of green hair. 

“Hey,” She smiled sheepishly. “I bet Will is looking for this.” From behind her back she pulled out the yellow blanket, neatly folded. 

Nico’s eyes widened. “Why do you have this?! Will’s been a mess! He all but had a meltdown over it!” He exclaimed, only to cover his mouth and turn to make sure he didn’t wake up his boyfriend. 

“I washed it! I know he always sleeps with it and I wanted to wash it for him! But...I kind of forgot about it until Austin reminded me.” Kayla whisper-shouted back. “I didn’t mean to upset him, Nico, really. I love that dork.” 

Nico sighed, nodding. He took the blanket from the daughter of Apollo, hugging it against his chest. “Thank you, Kayla.” He couldn’t be mad at her, he knew she meant well. “You better get back to your cabin before the Harpies try to eat you.” 

Kayla snorted with a nod. “You’re right, Death kid.” She shot him with a pair of finger guns. “See you in the morning.” 

He waved to her and watched her scurry back to Cabin Seven, just go make sure she wasn’t eaten on her way there. Once he knew Kayla was safe, he shut the cabin door. 

Nico unfolded the blanket as he tiptoed back to bed. It definitely smelled much better than it had previously. He draped it over Will, making sure to pull it all the way up to his chin. He laid back down, finally feeling at ease. Will didn’t have to worry about his safety blanket anymore, therefore Nico didn’t have to worry about Will. 

The blonde stirred, barely opening his eyes. He stared at the blanket, blinking slowly. He hummed quietly and pulled his safety blanket closer so it scrunched up against his face. His eyes fell shut again and his breathing evened out. 

Nico curled around Will protectively. He rested his chin on top of his partner’s head as he closed his eyes. His thumb brushed back and forth against Will’s arm subconsciously. 

It didn’t take long for him to join the blonde in dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking requests!
> 
> Find me!  
> Twt: @slowtownrants  
> Tumblr: @blueblackslowtown  
> IG: @mochiduckling


End file.
